White Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by IchigoUlquiorraGrimmJow
Summary: "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm nineteen and, uhhh... Ummm.." Is all he'd be able to say if you asked him who he was. After being attacked, Ichigo loses all memory of his past and is picked up by Grimmjow. Who's his hero? Now, Ichigo's trying to figure out what's going on and why. And just exactly who Ichigo Kurosaki is. AU. GrimmIchi. I think that's it. Discontinued(?)
1. Why The Fuck Is This Happening To Me?

Why The Fuck Is This Happening To Me?

...

Ichigo couldn't fight back anymore. He just didn't have the strength to. He stayed there for a few more minutes, lying on the ground, repeatedly being assaulted by some members of a certain yazuka with baseball bats. He wondered, not for the first time, how it had gotten this far.

He thought that this time was the end, that this time would he different and he'd actually die. Right before he went unconscious he opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, and saw a figure with a well built frame appear from the end of the ally. A bright blue light appear, then everything was black...

...

His eyes hesitantly fluttered open. His body betrayed him as curiosity got the better of him. He sat up on his elbows, looking around the room, until he noticed his outfit had changed.

He was batefoot with sapphire, silk pajama pants that clung dangerously low on his hips and a white button up pajama shirt. The bed he was on was king sized with black sheets and pillows. The dressers were oak painted a navy blue and the nightstand was a midnight black. There was a blue love seat in the corner of the room. The walls were white which collided perfectly with the black carpeted floor. So it seemed pretty safe to say this person really likes blue.

'That's weird. Where am I?'

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his toes touch the floor gingerly. They wiggled at the feeling of the soft carpet until Ichigo stood to full height, his feet consumed by the soft carpet. He walked towards the door and opened the golden handle. The door croaked open and he closed it behind himself.

The hallway was long but not too big. The walls a cream but instead of carpet it was hardwood. In the center was a glass chandelier. After every few doors there was a green stand with a purple vase and flowers. Ichigo slepped onto the cold floor and closed the door behind himself.

He started down the hallway until he heard two voices in the opposite direction. He started that way as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen before he winced in pain. He pulled the collar of his shirt over his head until he could see his bandaged chest.

'The hell? What happened to me?'

He continued to the end if the hallway until he got to a big, white grand staircase. He stood in awe before walking down. Once at the bottom, he stopped when a feminine man with pink hair and glasses and a blue haired man with tanned skin looked in his direction.

"Well well, it looks like our princess has finally wolen up." the pink haired man said as he smkired. The other mam sneered at him.

"Shut up, Szayelaporro." is all he said before getting to his feet and approaching the orange haired young man. This person was a vision of pure beauty.

He had cotton candy blue hair with the most beautiful sapphire gems for eyes. His eyebrows perfectly topped off his beautiful face. His frame was so broad and masculine... And kind of, familiar? But his perfectly tanned skin contrasted and complimented his eyes and hair. He was the most beautiful man Ichigo had ever seen. He was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans that hugged his body in all the right places, along with a plain white, skin tight t-shirt and combat boots. He placed a hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

With that Ichigo's legs wobbled and almose caved in. His voice was so... Was so... Rough. It was so deep and masculine, his voice was a perfect reflection of his image.

"I-I'm fine. B-but I have a question. Uhh... This may sound weird but... Who are you? And, where am I?" he said sounding like a scared child, looking into the blue haired man's chest. He felt a large, strong hand on his head and leaned into the touch.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. That stupid fuck over there," he said pointing to Szayelapporo "is Szayelapporo Granz, Szayel for short. You can thank him fer patchin' you up." Grimmjow said as he took his hand off the strawberry's head.

Ichigo looked at Szayel and then to Grimmjow before he realized what he meant by 'patchin' you up.' He looked at Szayel.

"I know this is weird, but I can't remember anything about yesterday. Or before that as a matter of fact. I don't know what's going on." Ichigo said, his usual scowl coming into place on his face.

Now it was Szayel's turn to speak. He placed his hand on the arm of the chair he was in and pushed himself upwards. Striding towards the pair of orange in blue, he stopped in front of them and rested his head onto his hand. The edgea of his lips curled downwards in a fake show of sadness.

"Tsk tsk, what a shame. Looks like he has a concussion after all, and it seems worse than I thought."He approached Ichigo and grabbed his face with his white gloved hand and put a pout on his face while Ichigo curled his lips in discust. "Do you know who you are little one?"

Ichigo made a face but answered none the less. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm nineteen years old and, uh... I, uhhh... I actually can't remember anything else." He finished, very unsure if himself and his answer. It was weird. He couldn't remember anything about his current occupation, family, or his child.

'What's going on? And how did I get a concussion? Oh yeah, and these bandages...' He remember, tilting his head down to his shirt and scrunching up his face, trying his all to remember. Grimmjow took notice to this and locked gazes with the young boy.

"What's troubling you?"

"Well, you two are talking about concussions and I don't know what's happening or how I got these." He finished as he lifted his shirt to reveal his bandaged chest. He shrunk under the hungry gaze of the pink haired man. Szayel licked his lips and smirked.

"I presume you are not lying so I shall explain all that I can. All I know is that you got into trouble with some yazuka. They found you and attempted to kill you. Although, before they could finish the job, your hero in blue stepped in to save you. Of course, I wanted to keep you only to... Experiment on you... But was shot down and instructed to only heal your wounds." He finished the last part with genuine sadness in his eyes.

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he tries to comprehend it all. "Yazuka?... Experiment?... Kill.. Me?... But why? I don't understand."

Grimmjow spoke after being quiet for what he deemed was too long. "We don't know either but as we learn more we'll tell you. But for the time being, we'd like you to stay with us until we can figure out what's going on."

Ichigo scowled at the floor. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stay with these random people, could he? He had to get home to his family. But for all he knew, did he even have a home? Or a family? Well, all he could do right now was trust Grimmjow and Szayel. Ichigo hesitantly looked between Grimmjow and Szayel.

"Seeing as how staying with the two of you is my only option right now, I really don't have much of a choice but to stay." He reasoned. Grimmjow flashed a smirk but it was gone as fast as it appeared. Although Ichigo caught it, he didn't meantion it. Szayel grabbed his hand and started speaking as he dragged the strawberry up the grand staircase.

"You need some rest my Ichi-berry. Why don't you go back into your room upstairs and get some rest? Try to remember some things?" Szayel said, opening the door to the room Ichigo was in before meeting the two men.

"Wait, my room? As in, this is all, mine?" He asked, shocked that he was being given this.

"Well obviously. We can't have you sleeping with me. Although that was my preference, Grimmjow denied the offer. Oh and by the way, you have your own wardrobe in that dresser over there. Have fun." With an air kiss and a wink, the pink haired weirdo closed the door behind himself and left Ichigo alone in his room with his thoughts.

He sat on the un-made, black bed and let himself fall back. His hair, even more messy than usual, looked like the sun around his practically glowing skin. His arms were on both sides, stretching as far as they could reach, as his legs hung off the side of the bed. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

'I don't get what's happening. These people are acting too nice to a total stranger... What do they want from me? I just don't get it.'

He stayed there like that for a while but the same thought kept flowing in and out of his head...

'Why the fuck is this happening to me?'

...

Haiiii~! I have been dying to write a Grimmichi but I never had the inspiration. But after much begging from friends, I bring you WHITE CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! The rating might change later on but for now its T. There's a possibly of smut in the future but not until later. I'm very excited to be writing this. I might pick 'Ulquiorra's Reign' back up but right now I don't have the inspiration. Thank you and goodnight!


	2. Everything Was Going Great

WARNING! There is slight smut. It leads up to the smexy scenes but it doesn't actually have it. I didn't know how people would feel about smut scenes so give your opinion in the review section! Oh by the way the rating has officially changed to M. Please enjoy the second chapter of WCCS!

...

Ichigo was pissed. No, pissed couldn't even begin to describe how angry he was. He was furious.

He left his room again that afternoon only to come face to face with Grimmjow. The man led Ichigo to the living room of his large house and told him to await his return. Ichigo, not having any other option, complied and waited.

Here he was, still in the living room at 2:57 in the morning, seven hours later. He was done waiting. He needed to get some fresh air. He got up off of the large, royal purple couch, and dragged his feet to the other side of the room when he stopped in his tracks. Behind a large bookshelf was a pair of ripped and bloodied navy blue skinny jeans. With it was a stained red white t-shirt in the same condition as the pants, and a dark grey hoodie.

He picked up the clothes and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button and stepped inside. Once the doors closed he had more privacy to look at said clothes. They looked to be about his size. He slid to the bottom of the floor and rested his head in his knees. His mind started to drift as his eyelids fell over his eyes.

...

"Well well, it took him long enough. I told you he'd wait for a while. Looks like I was right again."

"Just shut up and watch what he does. We need to make sure he doesn't figure it out just yet."

...

His feet echoed off the sidewalk as the rain splashed relentlessly in every direction it could manage. Ichigo walked down the sidewalk with his hands shoved into the very depths of his pockets. He had his ruined clothes in a string bag that hung low on his back. He turned left into the alleyway and slid down the wall. He opened the bag and stared at his clothes. He 'tsked' at said clothing and shoved it back into the bag. But before he had the chance to stand up he heard a soft dropping sound below him. His eyes narrowed as he bowed his head.

He looked down and his eyes softened at the sight of a non-threatening object. It was a folded piece of paper. He opened the slightly wet piece of parchment. It read:

...

To Do List

1) Get groceries

2) Get medicine for Shiro (7640 Wilmington Avenue)

3) Talk to manager about raise

4)See Udahara about recent yazuka increase

...

'What the fuck?' he thought as he stared at the paper. "Shiro?.. Udahara?... Yazuka increase? What's going on here? I have the feeling that Grimmjow isn't telling me everything.'

Ichigo didn't know what do anymore. Didn't even know what to think. Was Grimmjow just leading him on? Was there another reason he 'rescued' him? And, why was he buying medicine for this, Shiro? Maybe he was important.

Ichigo shoved the little paper into the pocket if his jeans and let his feet take him wherever it was they thought was good.

Grimmjow had given him some money for emergency purposes, and it was nearly 4:00 in the morning, so he rented a room at the nearest hotel. He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and sighed while trying to take in all of this. He didn't know when but at some point he drifted off into a very important sleep.

...

"Don't be late with ta stuff, Ichi. We've needed groceries fer a while and ya know its yer turn ta buy," said the nameless face. Ichigo gave a playful eye roll and a genuine smile.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. If you didn't eat every damned thing in the house and stopped gettin sick, then I wouldn't even have to leave." The other, who actually shockingly resembled him, snorted and punched Ichigo in the back.

"Just leave already so ya can get ta hell back quickly." He told Ichigo truthfully.

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll be back soon." And with that, everything faded.

...

Ichigo shot up out of bed panting. He was sweating profoundly and couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs.

'The fuck?! Was.. Was that a memory? My memory?! Who was that guy? We looked identical! Well, except for his skin, but still!" Ichigo couldn't get his thoughts together.

'Wait, if that was real... He said something about, medicine. Right?' He jumped out of bed and practically sprinted to where he left his bag of clothes the night before. He rummaged in them until he remembered the paper was in his jeans. He reached in and took out the to-do list.

'Here it is. Right here.' He thought, his thumb over number 2. 'Could he be... Shiro?' He took long strides to the other side of the room, grabbed everything that was his, meaning his shoes and charm necklace he never left, and grabbed the handle of the exit. He jumped ten feet in the air when Grimmjow was right outside of his door.

'What is he doing here? How did he find me?' Ichigo tightened his grip on the paper behind his back. He thought it best not to tell Grimmjow about this. Just to be safe. He didn't know who he could trust.

Grimmjow gave the scowling strawberry an ice cold glare. "I thought I told you to wait for me." he spat out, obviously pissed. But Ichigo wouldn't be having any of that. Memories of last night (and this morning) came flooding back to him. About how he waited for hours and hours just for him to return, which he never did.

His expression shifted from a scowl to one of a furious mask.

"I did wait for you. For. Seven. Hours! What in the world of hell takes seven hours?!" He blurted out.

"Whatever I was doing. Now c'mon. We need to go home."

"I don't fucking think so. I'm staying right here." He marched back to the bed and flopped onto it. Crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a small child. Grimmjow chuckled but then frowned. He walked to where Ichigo sat on the bed and took his chin into his hand, tilting his head just enough to make the orangette look into his eyes.

"Ichi, I'm sorry. I had to do some things but I didn't think I'd take that long. Please, come back with me." Now it was Grimmjow's turn to pout. He stuck his bottom lip slightly out if his mouth and stared Ichigo straight in his enchanting brown orbs.

'Ichi? Where did that come from? And... How come he's looking at me like.. That?'

"Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Because I love you Ichigo 's why I rescued you."

Ichigo's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. 'He.. He.. Loves me? B-but he doesn't even know me. This isn't making any sense. There's something else going on here. But until I figure out what it is, I'll give him what he wants.'

"That's not possible. We just met and you don't even kno-" he was cut off when his lips we're taken into the blue haired humans mouth. He tried his best not to moan when the others tongue managed to slide it's way between his teeth but he failed.

"I've known you... Long enough to know that... I want to spend... The rest of my life... With you." Grimmjow said as he pulled away, panting between words.

Ichigo didn't have time to respond because Grimmjow reclaimed his lips. Searching in every crease and cranny, tasting everything the young boy had to offer. Ichigo laced his fingers into the soft, cotton candy blue hair. In to time his legs we're wrapped around Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow moaned at the feeling of Ichigo around him and took the opportunity to slide his hands up the others shirt.

Taking a hint, Ichigo wiggled to shimmy out of his shirt, and Grimmjow threw the usless object across the room. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss but started to attack Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow shivered and decided to take the opportunity to go for Ichigo's member. He cupped his half-hardened arousal and Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's pants but was stopped when a wrist grabbed his own.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's away and sat up on the bed. His bangs covered his eyes, casting a shadow on my face.

"I don't even know you. I can't do this with you. Let's just go home." He pushed himself off the bed and moped towards the door. Grimmjow pushed his way to the front and held Ichigo's hand until they got to the car. Grimmjow pulled the car door open and let the other make his way into the car at his own pace. He jumped into the driver seat and shoved the key into the ignition.

Everything was great.

...

How was that ? I thought I did pretty good. I love criticism so please please PLEASE review! I'd love to hear what you have to say and I'll even talk to you and work with you if you have and input! Thank you and until next time!

~Baiii


	3. Wait

Hellooo everyone! I have brought you another chapter of WCCS! I hope you enjoy it. By the way, if some of you want to check out my other story "Ulquiorra's Reign " and give feedback on that, I'd really appreciate it. I dunno if I should continue it or not but yeah. Now, let's get this party started!

...

He sat on the blue love seat with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were fixed on the horizon. The full moon was out tonight and stars decorated the sky like sparkles on a paper. There were tall glass buildings and flashy signs down below and Karakura Town had never looked so beautiful to Ichigo.

His attention shifted as a small bird with a white head and body, black beak and feet, and bright pink wings landed on his windowsill. Again.

It had been three days since the 'incident' happened in that hotel room with him and Grimmjow. He's seen that bird every night since. But Grimmjow and he hadn't had a normal conversation since then. He also hadn't seen Szayel since then either.

He opened the window and pet the colorful bird as it chirped happily. After a few minutes the bird flew away and Ichigo was left alone once again.

After shutting and locking the window his door was opened by none other then the blue haired man himself.

'Speak of the devil and he shall come.' Ichigo thought jokingly to himself.

"Hey. Get dressed. We're going out to eat. You've got 10 minutes." Is all he said before stepping back into the hallway.

Ichigo mentality cursed to himself about how much of an inconsiderate prick Grimmjow is. 'I guess that was his way of being polite?' Nonetheless, he opened the walk in closet, that he just recently discovered was next to his bed, and looked around for something wear. He didn't know where they were going so it was kinda hard to figure out what to wear.

After about five minutes of searching, he decided on a pair of acid wash skinny jeans, a blood red t-shirt, and white sneakers. He walked into the bathroom on the other side of the hall and stood in front of the full length mirror. With his right hand on his hip, he leaned into the touch and let his left arm hang casually on the side of his body. He smirked at his reflection and walked out of the bathroom where Grimmjow was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Grimmjow asked, a bored expression.

"Yeah let's go "

...

The drive there felt like hours. It was so quiet and the air was thick and tense. Neither of them said a word. They didn't even dare make a sound.

Grimmjow pulled up to a parking lot in front of a large building. Ichigo opened the door on the passenger side and stepped out, closing the door behind himself. He looked up and squinted up at the glowing letters of the sign.

Cuatro.

Grimmjow took his hand and led Ichigo inside. They passed the long line of people, earning them both disapproving stares. Grimmjow took them both to the back of the restaurant, right next to the glass wall. They were so high up, the view was better than from his bedroom window.

"Grimm! You can't just cut in front of all of them like that!"

"Don't worry 'bout it, sweetheart. I know the owner and he owes me more than a few favors." Grimmjow said more to himself than Ichigo before continuing. "By the way, love the new nickname you gave me. Grimm. It's cute." He said smirking causing Ichigo's face yo light up bright red. He turned his head to the side which is when he noticed the view. That beautiful, beautiful view. His eyes lit up like a child at that view.

"So you like that, huh? Maybe we could travel together sometime."

"Really?! You mean it? Wait, I still barley know you. I don't think it's right for me to even be living with you right now." Ichigi confessed, his expression shifting into that of a frown at the thought of not being able to see the world.

"You may not know me very well, but I know you. I want you to get to know me a little better because," Grimmjow took Ichigo's hands into his own "I really do love you. I mean, why else would I have rescued you, Ichi?" He didn't know how to respond. Could this man, Grimmjow, that he just met really love him?

"Well, I guess you do have a good point. Getting to know you better couldn't hurt anyone."

"I'm glad you believe that. After this I was thinking about going back home and watching a movie in the screening room." Grimmjow said. Before Ichigo could respond, a man in an all black suit and black dress shoes appeared in front of them. The orangette looked up at the man's face. He had a little longer then shoulder length black hair, pale (almost white) skin, and dark green eyes.

"Grimmjow. I would very much like to know why you are here." The mystery man said, no emotion at all behind his words. If Ichigo was being honest with himself, this guy kinda creeped him out.

"You owe me, Ulquiorra. You know I've done some things for you and you still haven't paid me. I figured a free meal and my choosing of seats would be a fair share. Besides, I've heard your food is the best in town."

Ulquiorra didn't even scowl. Nothing on his face said 'annoyed' or 'pissed.' He just stared at Grimmjow.

"Your thinking in that we are the best is correct. But I believe that this would be a fair payment for the tasks I've had you do. A waiter will be with you momentarily." He stated before walking away briskly.

Grimmjow watched his movements until he disappeared from sight. He 'tsked' to himself and picked up a menu.

"Stupid fuck. Sorry 'bout that Ichi. That was Ulquiorra, tha manager of this place." Ichigo was about to comment on the other's rude and casual behavior towards the owner, but didn't have time to because the waiter was already there, ready to take their orders.

"Hello, my name is Hanataro. I will be your server tonight. Are you two ready to order?" Asked the small, timid man. Grimmjow gave him a small scowl and the young man looked like he was ready to pass out. Poor thing.

"Ichigo, do you know what cha want yet or no?"

"Oh, I haven't looked yet." Ichigo said, blushing at realizing that he had been staring at Grimmjow. Somehow, that intensity in his presence alone made him, attracted.

He covered his face with the menu and almost started drooling. He had never had such a selection of delicious food. Or, had he?.. Either way, the boy was practically foaming at the mouth. Grimmjow took notice and sighed before smirking.

"I'll order for the both of us." He said, not being heard by Ichigo because he was already lost in the world of delicious foods. Ten minutes later, when he finally took his head out of the menu, he frowned when Hanataro wasn't there. The other caught notice and smirked. "I ordered for you. Don't worry, you'll love it." Ichigo visibly pouted at that. Grimmjow didn't know what he liked. But to be fairn, he was in love with the whole menu. So he sat back and waited for their food to come.

...

Ichigo's smile was the best thing Grimmjow had ever seen. It was genuine and perfect... Ichigo was amazing.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Spaghetti, rice, sushi, curry, so many dishes from so many different cultures! When he said he wanted to travel he didn't necessarily mean his mouth but he'll take what he can get. He picked up his fork and started digging into the spaghetti.

"Mmmmm..." He was practically moaning at how delicious it was. It was amazing! "'Ish is geat! 'Hanks Gimmjo!" (translation: "This is great! Thanks Grimmjow!")

"No problem. I wanted you to have a good time tonight." He muttered, picking up a toothpick. Ichigo noticed the blue haired guy wasn't eating. He swallowed the bite he was currently chewing.

"Grimm, aren't you gonna eat anything?" He said before shoveling a bite of lasagna into his mouth.

"No. I was actually hoping to eat something else tonight." He said smirking and winking at his love. Ichigo mearly choked on the bite he was swallowing before he scowled at Grimmjow in attempt to hide his blush. He his his face in his food and muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna be hungry tonight..." He simply said. Grimmjow snorted and waitid for Ichi to finish.

...

An hour in a half later they were back at the house. They were in the screening room, Grimmjow going through movies and Ichigo getting settled on the couch with a whole bunch of snacks.

'Damn that kid can eat." Chuckling to himself, he just poped in a randon movie and sat down next to his orange haired beauty. The movie started and Ichigo was already digging into snacks. Grimmjow, while Ichigo burried his face in goodies, inches closer and closer to Ichigo with each passing minute. They had started the movie a goid two feet and a half apart and now Ichigo was on his lap, practically snuggling into Grimmjow.

'I think I can learn to like this..." He thought as he drifted to sleep at the steady beat of Grimmjow's heart. Before he knew it he was asleep in Grimmjow's arms.

"I could get used to this.."

...

Muffled screams couldn't be heard farther than the steps. The cage rattled and shook as the person inside tried escaping.

"Now now, we talked about this. If you escape, I will personally kill this person. We don't want that, now do we?" The man said holding, up a picture. The person in the cage stopped trying to escape and put all his effort into seeing the photo in the dark basement. Their eyes widened and they bowed their head. All they could do now... Was wait...

...

AN:

YAYYY! MYSTERY! Now we got another thing going on in the story. Yayy! I'm glad. I think I'm doing pretty good but every author needs criticism, ne? So review pleaseeee! Thanks! I love all of you that comment, review, everything! PM me with questions, ideas, concerns, anything you want. I don't get butt-hurt over criticism so say anything. Until next time!

~IUG


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone~! I'm sorry if you saw this and thought it was a chapter. I just needed to tell everyone something. I am currently getting my story betad (that was probably so fucking wrong lol sorry) by the lovely and amazing Baka Kage Usagi. It is taking me a little longer to write this chapter because I've never had someone beta my stories so I'm getting used to it. Also, because I just started high school. Yikes! Fresh meat, am I right? Lol yeah but with school and a getting my story betad (again sorry if that's wrong) but we are currently working on the next chapter and I hope it will be out soon! Thank you! Favorite and follow~! 3

Loveeee,

~ **IUG**


	5. Just You Wait Ichigo

**It's been too long my dumplings. I'm back and with a new chapter. The first part was betad by the magnificent Baka Kage Usagi (they're amazing btw) but the second part was all me (which is why it's so bad lol) but when they read it and change it for me then I'll update it for y'all. Please enjoy the newest chapter of WHITE CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! ? ﾟﾒﾙ** **?**

When he woke up the next morning he didn't know where he was. He lifted his hand to wipe at his eyes to clear his vision. When he opened his eyes again he was met with a gigantic flat screen tv. He went to move but stopped in his tracks when he felt movement behind him. Breathing. Someone was behind him. He turned his head and locked eyes with cobalt orbs. A large blush appeared on the younger man's face.

"You're up? Didja sleep well, strawberry?" Grimmjow asked smirking. Ichigo whipped his head in the opposite direction refusing to look at the infuriating man, "Fine actually, thank you." The bluenett snickered at his curt response.

Ichigo got up and walked to his room. He stood in front of his closet contemplating what he should wear. He decided on a royal purple polo shirt, black zip-up hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. The purple added a nice splash of color to an otherwise all black outfit, he thought to himself.

He dragged his feet back down the stairs, not really paying attention to his surroundings when, his eyes landed on the fireplace. The flames danced in his amber brown eyes as he scanned the living room for where Grimmjow was. The blue haired fluff ball was nowhere to be seen though. He sighed and sat heavily on the chair in front of the fire place. His eyes caught a small piece of paper on the floor just out of sight. He grabbed at it and unfolded it to see it was the To-Do list he found in his pocket the other day.

'... 2) Get medicine for Shiro (7640 Wilmington Avenue) ...'

"I saw this place on the way to the restaurant. Maybe I should go and check it out." He mused out loud to himself. Standing up he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

White carpet, golden couches, eggshell drapes and peach counter tops is what met his eyes after about two minutes. He stood in awe looking around himself marveling at the elegance of the place before noticing the disapproving stares from people in business coats he was receiving. He flipped up his hood and shoved his hands into his pockets hurrying out with his head down.

He stopped in front of the bright neon letters spelling out the name of the store. Pushing the door open, he looked around for a sign that said 'pick up.' He found it in the back of the store and shuffled to it. There was a short, raven haired girl sitting with a headset on. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but she held her index finger up at him cutting him off before he could get a word out.

"No... Sir I'm sorry. No I-... I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT'S NOT HERE!" She yelled into the phone before pressing the end button and turning to Ichigo.

"Can I help you?" She said, violet eyes looking lazily into nervous amber eyes.

"Well… I'm here to pick up medicine for… Shiro." He said glancing at the paper, uncertainly. She raised her eyebrow and turned her head to the computer and starts typing away.

"Shiro Kurosaki, correct?"

'Well, if we really are related, we must have the same last name, right?'

"Umm, yes..." He said nervously eyes glancing around him fearing the blunett would pop up and drag him away. She pulled up the file and glanced at the screen before spinning around in her chair and handing him a white bag with a prescription paper stapled to it.

"Prepaid online. Here ya go, hun." She said before shooing him and yelling out, "Next!"

He left the store and crossed the street to the park. He set himself on the bench looking at the bag. When he flipped it over the prescription read:

Shiro Kurosaki

Pick-up

Prepaid

4883 Huffington Street

"4883 Huffington huh?" He murmured pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Toying with it for a while, he had put the address into his navigation system on his phone.

He was off. Nothing was going to stop him now.

...

The lock was rusted and old but they had nothing to pick it with. Even if they did, their hands were tied. Once again, they kicked the back and heard the protesting creak of old metal under stress.

"Just a few more times..." They mumbled. They had been at this for a week or two. They had gotten the gag off, finally, by rubbing their head against the top of the cage. It wasn't without consequence though, their head was tender and missing a few strands of hair.

Slam... Slam. Slam... Slam...Bust!

They shoved themselves out if the hole, tearing their shirt and drawing blood in the process. But they didn't care. The only thought running through their head was...

Ichigo.

They got to the top of the stairs and kicked the door down seeing that it opened to the street. They looked around and found a small convenient store a little way down. He started towards it.

The man behind the counter was shocked to see a tall albino man, bruised, hands tied, and covered in dry, scarlet liquid on the other side.

"Where am I and where is Karakura Town?" The albino asked in a rush panting. He had to find him.

"Uhh, it's 40 miles after the ex-" He didn't finish because the albino had already run out of the store.

Ichigo... Don't worry, I'm coming...

...

He turned onto Huffington Street and started walking down the cracked sidewalk.

'Yikes, this is where I live?' He thought as he looked to the house to his left. Weeds' sprouted out from the ground and snaked around the house. The grass grew to an alarming height. The door was broken off it's hinges and the windows were shattered.

'Haven't I only been gone for a little while?' He remembered. On the chimney sat a magnificent blue jay. Ichigo didn't have much time to look at it because he was already stepping into the house. He carefully stepped over the broken door. It looked absolutely awful.

The couches were flipped over and torn and the tv was broken. The wood railing to the upstairs were busted and splinters of wood were laying all over the dark grey carpeted floor. Spots on the floor were stained. Tinted in red and the almost unrecognizable scent of blood. He fully emerged into the house and didn't know what to think about all of this. As Ichigo tip-toed across the living room floor, his eyes latched onto a picture frame.

He took up the shattered frame into his hand and what he sat at first didn't surprise him.

He was obviously a small, young boy. He had a huge boyish smile plastered onto his face and was giving a big thumbs up. The albino with white hair, black sclera, and gold iris, had his arm around Ichigo. The orangette was about to place it back down until he noticed something else. Well, more like someone else.

He was another albino with almost shoulder length black hair. His emerald green eyes and forest green tattoos were so magnificent. Also, familiar. That's right! This was the manager of that restaurant he and Grimmjow went to, Cuatro.

'Ulquiorra? What's he doing here?' Was Ichigo's main thought at the moment. It wasn't until he heard a BANG near the front entrance that he dropped the frame and spun around.

"Why are you hear?" The voice sent shivers down his spine but he glared into icy cold, cobalt eyes and held his ground.

"Apparently I'm standing in the middle of MY house. What the hell is going on here? I want answers. Now."

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew." Grimmjow started, striding towards him, "I'm just as shocked you are but right now, we need to go home."

"No! I'm staying until I find out the truth." Ichigo fired back. But Grimmjow was fed up. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and yanked him out of the house and dragged him to the car. Ichigo protested and scratched at Grimmjow's flesh, earning him a few pearls of crimson liquid. He threw the younger into the backseat, slammed his key into the ignition and sped back to his penthouse.

...

"I must say, it is nice seeing you again. But I really must ask, are you sure you want to do this to your darling baby brother?" He mused as he put on a fake smile. He really did think Ichigo was a beautiful creature. But, orders are orders.

"Tch, are you kiddin' me? He's been a pain fer 's long as I can remember. Always mum's favorite. Always tha one wit more friends. Always feelin' sorry fer me. I ain't never liked him. 'E after lways though he was superior to me. I say 'fuck him.' He can rot 'n hell." The man said, throwing his cigar on the ground and stomping out, causing the burning ambers die without a trace and become ash.

"My my, so much hate, and here I thought that since you're the older one, you would be more mature. I guess I was horribly wrong." He stated smirking at the end.

"Like hell you were. Now shut tha fuck up and go check on Grimmjow. I'll go check on our 'guest.'" The man stated as the first man jumped out the window.

His brother wouldn't be around too much longer. He laughed and spun around to the door.

"Just you wait, Ichigo. Just you wait."

...

 **Wooooo hooooo! Another one! My goal was to have a plot twist and I hope that happened. Everything will be explained in chapters to come but for now favorite, follow, and review!**

 **~IUG**


	6. The Unraveling

**Yo yo yoooo! Sup mah homies?! It's been a while. I've been planning out the rest of my story so please forgive the lateness. I hope you guys like this chapter and review, like, folloe, all that kinda stuff! No flames!**

 **WARNING: THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT! But I hope you still like it!**

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist just before he turned the knob.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ichigo sneered and snatched his hand back.

"The hell does it look like?" I'm leaving!" He said, pushing the bigger male out of the way. He yelped when strong hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards. He tripped and fell backwards onto the bed. Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo until they were sharing the same air.

"You leave when I tell you to." Grimmjow huskes out. Before Ichigo could retort, Grimmjow's mouth was engulfing his own. Ichigo kissed him back intensely, parting his lips to let in his lover's tongue. As Grimmjow tried to lick and taste every corner of the younger male's mouth, he was pushed slightly back by Ichigo's own tongue.

They battled for dominance in the kiss, neither winning due to the need for oxygen. Ichigo pulled back, sucking in great amounts of air to fill his crying lungs. Grimmjow on the other hand, wanted to waste no time.

He pulled Ichigo back into the kiss, catching the younger off guard, allowing him to dominate. Ichigo's sweet moans could be heard beneath him, causing him to grin into the kiss.

Without pulling away, his hand slowly crept up his shirt, toying with his nipples. He gasped at the cold fingers and moaned when he rolled up his shirt and licked his, no longer soft, nipples. His shirt was pulled off and tossed off the bed revealing his plump, pink nipples. As Grimmjow played with his chest, Ichigo thought he'd try something more interesting.

He cupped Grimmjow's crotch and Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights. When Ichigo squeezed just a little, Grimmjow let out a whimper like noise. Ichigo pulled his own pants off, showing his dark orange underwear off to the other, then wasted no time getting Grimmjow's off. He also tossed his charm necklace, that he always had with him, off for good measue.

Enthusiastic hands traveled lower until their hands found their way under orange boxers. A small yelp was release when they were yanked off of his body and Grimmjow rolled them over so that he was on the bottom. Ichigo's tongue traveled from the middle of his chest to right above his groin and he moaned before removing his own boxers.

Ichigo's eyes widened once he saw the size of Grimmjow's cock. He caught himself drooling but quickly covered it up by taking the whole thing at once into his mouth.

Grimmjow gasped in suprise and cursed under his breath. He couldn't let Ichigo top him. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's own member. He moaned into the bluenett's cock. Ichigo bobbed his head while Grimmjow stroked him.

Small moans and muffled cried were all that was heard from the bedroom. Each trying to make the other squeal.

After a few minutes, Grimmjow pushed his head away and pulled him up. He attacked Ichigo's lips while humping him, causing their groans to rub against each other. Grimmjow slid his hand between his satan sheets and pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube. Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes.

'Horny people, I swear.' Grimmjow slicked up four of his fingers before slowly sliding the first one in. Ichigo whined, feeling uncomfortable at the foreign object inside of him. Grimmjow stopped as Ichigo made uncomfortable noises underneath of him. After taking a while to adjust, Grimmjow shoved in the rest of his fingers without warning, making Ichigo cry out as painful pleasure covered his body. Along with a coat of sweat.

Ichigo found himself bucking his hips to match his thrusts. Deeper. Harder. That's all he wanted. Once the digits were remove, he whimpered, feeling empty. Until Grimmjow was aligning himself with the young boys hole.

Without warning, his entire cock was inside of him. He screamed out, in pleasure or pain he didn't know. But what he did know what what he wanted. Faster. Harder. Deeper.

He repeated those words over and over again inside his head.

"Gri- Nnyaaaahhh!G-G-Grimm ! Harder! Harder!" He moaned, out of breath from everything that was happening.

Grimmjow finally hit his prostate, earming him a hand pulling out his hair. Perfect. He pulled out completely and slammed back into that exact spot. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes but it felt too good for him to complain. He wanted more.

Again and again Grimmjow fucked him. Until Ichigo couldn't bare it.

"I'm.. I think I'm a-about to-! NNYYYAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed out his release, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed.

After a few more thrusts, Grimmjow also released his load. Ichigo moaned as he was filled and Grimmjow fell next to him with a grunt. Not bothering with a shower, clothes or covers, they fell asleep sprawled out across the bed.

...

His hands elevated to his eyes, as he tried to clear his vision after a good night's sleep. He sat up and felt abnormally cold. Looking down he noticed he wasn't clothed. But seeing as how no one else was around, he couldn't find it in him to care.

He sat up and looked around, not seeing Grimmjow but seeing a pile of his clothes on the floor. That's when the memories of last night's affair. He wasn't embarrassed, hell, it was fucking great. He just hoped Grimmjow would keep it to himself.

Rolling off the bed tiredly, he grabbed his clothes and threw them back on.

His neck felt cold when he realized he didn't have his charm necklace. He may have lost his memory but for some reason, he could remember that part. He always wore it and didn't know where it had went.

He searched on the floor, under the bed, on the bed, behind the dresser, in the dresser, in the closet, his pockets, everywhere he could think of.

"Damn him. He probably has it by mistake." He said, thinking Grimmjow probably accidentally took it with his clothes. After throwing on his shoes, he went downstairs to the living room to find something to do. He walked across the living room into a smaller room behind a wooden door. He stepped inside and the room wasn't necessarily what he expected it to be.

It was a pretty small room. The walls were wood planks and the carpet was a blood red. It was dimly lit, only being illuminated by a lamp in the corner. Next to the lamp sat a black armchair. The rest of the room was shelves on shelves of books. He strided over to the shelves and started scanning for something to read.

He stopped when his fingers rested on the spine of a book which title's caught his eyes.

'The Story of the Shape Shifters'

He took the fiction childrens book off the shelf and plopped into the chair. He giggled to himself before opening the cover.

"I didn't know Grimmjow had books for children." He said aloud, causing himself to laugh a little more. He flipped over the title page and started at the first chapter.

...

Two hundred years ago, a group that named themselves The Shape Shifters was created. It consisted of one hundred people who could turn into anything they wanted and were immortal. The people were dispised by the others in the village next to then because of their unusual abilities. They threw things at them and called them mean names. The Shape Shifters made a plan to get rid of all of the villagers.

One night, eighty-three of them charged into the village. But what they didn't know is that the towns folk were expecting them. They cornered them and killed them all. Except for the seventeen that stayed back. The woman was pregnant, which was why her and her husband stayed back. The rest were children who couldn't fight.

All the children gather around her, only one being her child biologically, and watched as she gave birth to twins. But not just any twins, the prophecy twins. It was told that when a Shape Shifter gave birth to twins, one would inherit all if the power and save the Shape Shifter race, while the other would be an ordinary human. But they would be cursed by their people forever for not having powers and would forever be a mortal.

The younger of the two was chosen by their mother to inherit the powers. While the older was forever stuck as an outsider. A mortal. The mother took off the necklace she was wearing and squeezed it tight. Then, a bright yellow light could be seen in the space between her two hands. After a few seconds, she kissed it and put it around the younger twin.

Then there was a crash at the door. The mother and father shoved the twins into two of the other children's arms and told them to run. The children started running but turned around after hearing an explosion and seeing fire. Two or three of them cried. The others just kept running.

They all got split up except for the twins and their protectors. They ran as far away as they could and ended up in-

...

Ichigo dropped the book before turning his head to the wooden door. He had heard a shatter from the living room and got up to explore it. He opened the door and peeked out. Glass decorated the living room floor as the curtains danced in the wind.

A cloth was shoved into his face and before he knew what was happening, his eyelids started feeling heavy and he fell into strong arms.

...

He couldn't see and his hands and feet were tied. He could faintly hear the horns of cars and see dim street lights so he thought he was in an ally somewhere. He heard grunts and whispers behind him before his blindfold was lifted up and he came face to face with an albino with snow white hair, black sclera, and golden irises. Amber eyes widened in shock.

'No fucking way! It couldn't be.' He thought to himself, horrified.

"Hey there. Long time no see lil bro.'

'Is this...'

"'E've got some catchin up ta do, now don't we?"

'Shiro?!'

...

 **Dun Dun DUUUNNNNNNN! Plotttt Twistttttt! This story is pretty good so far. It'll be wrapping up soon, clarification and what not in the next chaper. Sadly, it's coming to a close. Buuuttttt after this story I'm planning on having more stories connect to this! Like add ons! Kinda how Bleach did in the anime. Sooo I'll keep ya posted and write write write!**

 **Love, IUG~**


	7. How It All Began

_**Heyyyyyy! I'm back. I got this done so quick and thought I'd update. It hasn't been betaed yet because my beta, bless her soul, is just so amazingly great that she's pretty bust at the moment. So all this right here is crappy ol' me. And, real quick, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, even the mean one's but I didn't really appreciate it. So if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say it. Ok enough talk, now to the story. Please enjoy!**_

...

'Shiro?! No it couldn't be. I followed all of the clues and everything. I know he's my brother. So why?! I don't get it. This can't be real.'

A hand was placed under his chin and pulled his face up to see black sclera and golden iris. Shiro scanned his face, tilting his head up and down, back and forth.

"You taken good care 'o him, Grimm?" Is what was heard by Ichigo before he turned his head around. Emerging from the shadows was a tall figure. As he came farther out, blue hair and tanned skin was reflected in a puddle in front of the male on the ground. Ichigo's eyes started to gloss over.

'He... He betrayed me...' He thought, tears almost falling out of his eyes. With him appeared someone else.

Bruised and bloodied, it was apparent he had been bound and probably held captivate somewhere. Even with the dark red/brown-ish crusty, once liquidity, blood staining his skin, it was obvious he was albino. His hands were cuffed behind him and his upper body was bound with ropes. He was limping and naked, his lower body covered in scars. He had been beaten and abused. He had a black studded collar on with a leash attached, which is how Grimmjow was dragging him.

The two stopped before the bound man was thrown in front of Ichigo. He couldn't get a good look at him because his raven hair- Wait a second, raven hair?

"Ulquiorra!" He cried out. He leaned over him and put his head to his chest.

'Good. He's breathing.' He thought. Grimmjow casually stepped over behind Shiro. Ichigo sat over and glared at Grimmjow.

"Why the fuck would you do this?! I can't believe you fucked me over! I was too fucking dumb to notice. I should've listened to myself!" He screamed from his place on the concrete. There was a moment of pain in his eyes but Ichigo didn't notice because the blue haired male covered his eyes with his hair.

Shiro giggled to himself and started to walk towards Ichigo. Ulquiorra took notice and weakly sat up, scooting in front of Ichigo.

"Don't touch him you... You... Dirty bastard..." His voice cracked with every word but he didn't care. He had come all this way to protect him, he couldn't just let Shiro win.

"Tsk, patetic." Shiro sneered. He brought up his left foot, dressed in a black combat boot, and connected it hard to the side of Ulquiorra's head. He grunted and slid arcoss the pavement about five feet away from Ichigo.

"ULQUIORRAAAAA!" He screamd, trying to run on his knees after him. He was stopped when Grimmjow's foot slammed onto his back and forced him to lay down on the ground. Silent tears fell from Ichigo's eyes. He slowly looked up Grimmjow.

"Why?.. Why would you do this to me?.." Grimmjow's heart was going to explode. This isn't what he wanted. He loved this man. But his orders always came first. A tear of regret fell from his face but he covered it by spitting on the ground next to Ichigo and growling.

Shiro motion his hand horizontally repeatedly over his neck and shook his head, not noting Grimmjow's sadness. Grimmjow nodded and removed his foot, returning to his spot behind the ring leader. Just then the same bird that repeatedly appeared on Ichigo's windowsill after him and Grimmjow's "thing" in that hotel appeared from the sky. Shiro looked on his shoulder and sneered at the ugly bird.

"Che, yer late. Get ta fuck off me Szayel, disgustin'."

Flashes of pink light blinded the orangette, causing him to squint. Once he fully regained his vision, he was totally shocked to see Szayel standing there. He ran his fingers through his bright pink hair and sighed.

"Rude ad always. Besides I was tying up loose ends. You always make such a mess." He stated nonchalantly as he leaned up against the dimly lit ally wall. The albino rolled his eyes, as his feet started to move. He kneeled in front of Ichigo and grabbed his face once more. His tongue tracing his jaw line, earning him a shiver. His smile was resembled to one of the Cheshire cat.

"Did good 'ol Grimmy ova here tell ya ta story of da Shape Shifters?" He half whispered, half smiled into Ichigo's ear. He shook his head and responded.

"No. Why would he tell me about something so childish?"

"Hmmmm," he breathed out "interestin. T'en allow me ta tell ya da story." He cleared his throat before talking.

"Two hundred years ago, a group tat named temselves Ta Shape Shifters was created. It consisted a one hundred people who could turn inta anythin' they wanted and were immortal. The people were hated by the others in the village next to then because 'a their abilities. They threw things at them and cursed at tem. Ta Shape Shifters made a plan to get rid of all of the villagers.

One night, eighty-three of tem charged inta ta village. But what tey ain't know was tat ta towns folk was expectin tem. They cornered 'em and killed 'em all. 'Xcept for ta seventeen that stayed back. Ta woman was pregnant, which was why her and her husband stayed back. The rest were children who couldn't fight.

That woman was our mom."

'Our... Our mom? So, did that mean.. Him and Shiro were in this story?! No that's insane!' Ichigo thought to himself.

"All ta children gather around her, only one being her child biologically, and watched as she gave birth to twins. Us."

'Oh my god!'

'But not just any twins, ta prophecy twins. It was told tat when a Shape Shifter gave birth to twins, one would inherit all of ta power and save ta Shape Shifter race, while ta other would be an ordinary human. But they would be cursed by their people forever for not having powers and would forever be a mortal. The younger of the two was chosen by their mother to inherit the powers. You. While the older was forever stuck as an outsider. A mortal. Me. Mom took off the necklace she was wearing and squeezed it. Then, a bright yellow light could be seen in the space between her two hands. She put all her power in tat. After a few seconds, she kissed it and put it around you.

Then there was a crash at the door. Ma an' Pa shoved us inta two of the other children's arms and told them to run. All ta children started runnin but turned around after hearing an explosion and seein fire. Two or three of them cried. The others just kept running.

We all got split up 'xcept for ta wins and their protectors. They ran as far away as they could and ended up in Japan. Ulquiorra and a boy named Aizen were chosen to be our protectors. But Ulquiorra is biologically out older brother."

Ichigo took a second to steal a glance at his terribly beaten brother.

"Ulquiorra wanted ta hide you. Wanted ta teach ya how ta use yer powers and leave me ta my own life. Didn't think I was worth shit without powers. But Aizen believed in me. He wanted to share our powers and find a way ta get me mah own. Ulqui shot him down. Tellin him that things happened the way they did fer a reason. So, Aizen ran and took me with him. He tried for five years ta find a way to get me powers, but nun worked. All the power I coulda had was in that locket. Locked away.

'Pparently ta powers ain't transferable. So, he trained me. He trained me in fightin and everything I needed ta know ta survive. Eventually, when I turned seven, we met up wit all the other kids from tat night. We formed a group and named ourselves ta Espada after ta head of ta humans who destroyed out race.

While we was plottin against the world, faggot ass Ulquiorra was teachin ya how ta use yer damn powers. At ta age 'a seven you had yer powers mastered. But you were sad. Ya wanted ta see me an' I was miserable without you. So Aizen and Ulquiorra talked. Ulquiorra would raise us until we could leave ta house and go off on our own while Aizen got ta see us whenever he wanted. But my time at tat house was awful. Ulquiorra treated me as nun more tan trash. He hated me and I hated him more.

That fall, school was tough for me. I couldn't make friends because of my skin and 'scary' eyes. Ya always pittied me fer it. I hated it. So as the days went on I got more an more lonely cuz you'd always run off somewhere with Ulqui. I started sneakin out and meetin wit Aizen. He had ta whole gang of, no longer kids, there. Tey accepted me an' didn't pity me or tink about me differently just cuz I ain't have powers and was a mortal. They really cared about me. Some more than others but still.

They was my family. I loved 'em. But Ulquiorra n'ver stopped. He kept tellin' me I was worthless, callin me trash, n'ver 'ppreciatin me. So we made a plan. Around month, I went back to the house. Everyday I would slip a drug into yer drink. It altered yer memory so eventually ya fergot Ulqui and thought I was yer hero. On the last day of the drug, I burned ta house down. We wanted Ulqui ta die but he was a stubborn bitch.

We captured him an' told him if he tried ta rescue him, we'd kill you. After seein ya at his restaurant (which he owned for about five years) he tried ta go after ya. We captured 'im and locked him in a cage in a remote place 30 miles away. But he escaped an' came after ya. Luckily he was weakened from being kept in a cage fer so long. Szayel managed ta capture him. So, that's how we got here." He finished, looking at his younger twin.

Ichigo was shocked. He had no idea what he should think. All he knew right now was that he needed to get himself and Ulquiorra out of here.

"Now, I'm sorry ta say, but Ma put all of her power in this necklace." He said, opening his first to reveal Ichigo's charm necklace that he thought he lost. "And remember how I said that powers can't be transfered? Well, Aizen figured out that if I kill you, then I can get yer powers. So, if ya don't mind," his hand started to emerge from the left side of his jacket as Ichigo saw the unveiling of a gun "you'll be leaving us now."

He fully removed the gun and pointed it at Ichigo's head. Grimmjow was horrified and screamed at Shiro.

"HEY! THIS WASN'T THE PLAN YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh Grimm. If I told you I'd have to kill 'im, you wouldn'tve cooperated." Shiro stated obviously. Grimmjow walked in front of him and put his hand on the barrel. Shiro sighed and shurgged.

"I figured this would happen. O well. Ya ain't no use ta me any more anyways." He said pulling the trigger. Grimmjow pulled his hand back and groaned but didn't have time to recover because he waa shot again twice in the chest. He collapsed and Ichigo screamed. He couldn't just sit here and watch this happen.

"SHIROOOOOOOO!" He screeched as an orange light was given off of his body. He was transforming.

"Shit." Shiro said as he pulled the trigger three times but they bounced off his identical twin. His bonds snapped as he grew. He roared, revealing his new form.

He glared at Shiro as he dropped his gun and started running as did his "henchmen." Ichigi pounced and slammed his enormous paw on the ground and heard a SQUISH. He transformed back into a human and gasped. All that was left of him was his blood and exploded organs that stained the pavement. He didn't know how he did that.

He turned his head to face Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He put the older made on his back and held his older brother in his arms then grabbed his charm. He started running down the street, earning him horrified looks and shreiks from mother, childern, and men alike. His legs started to ware out but he wasn't giving up.

'I have to get them to the hospital!' He screamed to himself, rounding the corner. Then, he started having a massive head ache. He collapsed as a group of people surrounded them. A blonde male pulled out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Police? ... I need an ambulance."

...

SOO HOW WAS THAT?! I thought I did pretty well. And this is my longest chapter. WHOOT WHOOT! I hope you liked that chapter of WCCS! I have a bunch of more ideas for the future and I really want it to come together. Sorry for the death, it was necessary. But don't hate me. I'll be back soon. Baiiiii!

-IUG


	8. Halloween's A Bitch

SPECIAL HALLOWEEN CHAPTER

He walked into the next room with a frightened girl clinging on his arm. A clown with a mask and red paint all over his body jumped out from behind the torn up couch. Rukia shrieked as she sprinted out of the building. Ichigo just looked next to himself, not even seeming phased by what just happened, and gave a bored sigh.

He walked through the rest of the haunted house and left, seeing Rukia sitting on the bench, out of breath. She looked like she was just about to say something when an extremely pale-grey girl dressed like a dead child scared her from behind. She screamed and jumped onto Ichigo for comfort.

He grunted and pushed her off. They were currently at Six Flag's Fright Fest and Rukia looked like she was about to piss herself.

"Are you really crying over this baby stuff? This is so boring. Can we just go home already?" He asked, stealing Rukia's spot on the bench. He was totally done with this 'scary' stuff. Honestly, all he had to do was scowl at them and they went running. Rukia narrowed her eyes, offended at his comment.

"No way! And this isn't for babies. It's a- AAAHHHH!" She squealed as she was scared by another clown but this one had a Jason mask on and a fake chainsaw.

"Ok, I wanna go now. This is really scary." She pouted as she hid behind Ichigo. He rolled his eyes until he slapped his hand to his face and groaned, realizing an obvious fact.

"If you just get out ov yor gigi, then they won't evn be abl to see you." He mumbled through his hand. Rukia's eyes drooped at his comment.

"But then I wouldn't be able to really experience the horror!" She wined as she stomped in place.

Having about enough of her bullshit, Ichigo swiftly made his way to the exit. He waited outside for a solid twenty minutes until Rukia ran past him to the car screaming. She flung the door open and leaped in. Ichigo couldn't help but playfully snicker at her childish actions. He started to the vehicle and eventually joined Rukia in the car. Said girl started the car and they were off.

Minutes of tense air filled the car, neither wanting to break the silence, but Ichigo decided to speak anyways.

"So, do you know what you're wearing to the Halloween party tonight night?"

She snapped her fingers as if remembering something important. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'm going to Orihime's after this anyways so she'll help me pick out a costume before later tonight. What about you? You know what you're dressing up as?"

He shugged and looked out the window as dark clouds filled the already darkened sky. "Probably not dressing up. But some of the guys are coming over so who knows what'll happen." He answered truthfully.

The rest of the time passed with little to no conversation. Rukia pulled up to Ichigo's house, as he undid his seatbelt, started to the door, and said their goodbyes. He stepped into the house and took off his shoes. As he locked the door, he deemed it too quiet in his house and started making his way up the stairs. Slowly, the sound of deep laughter and curses filled his ears, alerting him that his friends were already here. He opened his door to reveal Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toshiro. They were all sitting in the middle of the room on the floor, just talking, until Renji noticed Ichigo.

"Ichi, my man. Took ya long enough. We been deciding how to pick who wears what tomorrow. Come. Sit." Renji slapped his hand onto the floor as he scooted over to make a spot for his orange haired friend. Ichigo rolled his eyes but complied none the less.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Toshiro asked.

"Simple really," Yumichika started as he pulled out a clear, plastic bag with white slips of paper inside, "we draw names and whoevers you get, you pick their costume. We reveal our choices once everyone's gotten a name. And no saying no to what anyone tells you to be." Everyone looked hesitant for a moment but nodded in agreement.

He shook up the bag and handed it to Ikkaku. He sneered as he took the bag and shoved his hand into it and took out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and pulled back his lips into a giant grin at his eyes shifted to the small, white-haired boy sitting across from him. Toshiro's face was instantly engulfed in red as he whipped his head away.

"You'd better not think of anything I wouldn't approve of." He snapped. When all Ikkaku did was continue to grin, he grabbed the bag from the crazy man. He put his hand in and slowly pulled out another name. He opened it to reveal-

"Hey, I got Renji." Everyone's face was painted with curiosity when Toshiro shared the same smile as Ikkaku.

They continued for a little while longer until everyone had their person. Ikkaku had Toshiro. Toshiro had Renji. Renji had Ichigo. Ichigo had Yumichika. And Yumichika had Ikkaku. Renji folded his hands and smiled wide.

"Announcement time! We'll go in the way we chose. So you're first." He said as he gestured to Ikkaku. He smiled once more and looked Toshiro in the eyes.

"I've decided you will be... A stripper."

A gasp was heard as everyone fell on the ground laughing when they saw Toshiro's mouth wide open and eyes big. Getting over his massive blush Toshiro announced what he had chosen.

"Renji's going to be a pirate." He said, starting to laugh when Renji stopped laughing and glared at him. 'Tch' was all he could muster before he announced that Ichigo would be a female neko. Ichigo also stopped laughing at the comment of what he would be.

"On that note, I think Yumi should be a sumo-wrestler." Yumichika frowned and groaned at the thought of him being something so... Dirty.

"Well my decision is for Ikkaku to be Mr. Clean." Ikkaku snapped his head to Yumichika's direction and the feminine male snickered at his bald-headed friend. When the sudden silence was broken, Toshiro was the one to speak.

"Well what are we all waiting for? Go out and buy your costumes!" And with that, they were gone.

...

"WHAT?! I can't do that! No way!"

"Oh come ON Orihime. You know Ichigo will positively drool over you with THIS on. Besides, the rules said you had to wear whatever I said~!" Rangiku exclaimed, holding up the costume she was currently trying to persuade the girl to wear. The smaller of the two furiously shook her head but the outfit was shoved into her hands anyways.

Currently Rangiku, Yoruichi, Orihime, Tatski, and Rukia were sitting around a small, wooden table at Orihime's house. She stripped herself of her outer layer of clothing and put on the, too revealing, little red riding hood costume. The skirt was skin tight and above her knees, the shirt, also skin tight, was a white v-neck crop top. The hood covered her head and came to right above her butt. Rukia was dressed like a bunny. Tatski was dressed as an ice cream cone, Rangiku was a mermaid (that was showing off waaaaayyyy too much skin, and Yoruichi was wearing an also very revealing, nurses outfit. Rangiku chirped in happiness amd clapped her hands over her face.

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" She stood up and put on a fake serious face. "LADIES! Let's get to that party!" She shouted, running out the door. Tatski rolled her eyes as they all stood to full height and followed.

...

Speakers were blaring, the air was thick, shoes were everywhere, people were making out in the corner, and bodies were grinding together like there was no tomorrow.

The five boys were chatting with a few other guys but ther were all in costume. Toshiro had on a beautiful, long, white wig. His red dress was knee length but had a slit on the right side that came up to the side of his stomach. Renji looked, well, like a pirate. Ichigo had on a pink frilly dress and an ouamge headband with brown cat ears on it. Yumi had a fat suit on and all his make-up was off. And Ikkaku had white eyebrows and a white shirt and pants.

When the girls came, they partyed, ate, and had fun. This was a Halloween that they'd remember.

...

LMAO LAMEEEE! It had no ending really I just wanted to make a Halloween chapter. A real chapter is on it's way, I swear. But until then, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	9. I Am The First

Hey y'all. I know it's been a little while. I'm just kinda a wreck cuz ya know all tis fuckin' school work an' all. Ain't I just lucky? Anyways, enough about me. Here's the next chapter of White Chocolate Covered Strawberries.

...

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Ichigo awoke from his sleep to the steady sound of a heart monitor, his eyes instantly assalted by light. He hissed in pain as he turned his head as he started fully opening his eyes.

He realized from the room's style and contents that it was a hospital room. He sat up, noticing how he was no longer in his clothes, but a patient gown. He groaned and held his left side in pain. His abdomen was bandaged as was his leg. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You'd better stay in bed. Don't want you re-opening any wounds, now do we?" He whipped his head around to be greeted with a face that was mostly shadowed with a white and green stripped hat. On instinct, he growled at the man. The man in question held his hands up in defense.

"Woah there doggy, no need to get too excited. I just brought you here was all. After all, you were dying." The man grinned through his words. Memories of that night flooded back. The person he stepped on, him transforming, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra...

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra!

Where were they?!

He jumped up and grabbed the front of the man's shirt, causing him immense pain but he didn't show weakness. Through gritted teeth he let his venomous sentence be heard.

"What the hell did you do with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" His eyes pierced into the others, but they held the same sparkle as before, not faltering under the pressure.

"Don't you worry, I've taken good care of them. They're here. But if you'd mund," He removed Ichigo's hands from his jacket cautiously " I like my personal space." Ichigo tisked at his smile and only thought of one question in response.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man with the stripped hat put on a fake thinking face, pretending like he was unsure of his own name. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers and gave him an answer.

"I am your, guardian, if you'd like. For lack of a better word, your protector. My name.. My name us a different case though. My name, well, you can call me Udahara." He grinned the last few sentences.

Ichigo stared in confusion until, "Does that mean you were there that night?"

"As a matter of fact I was. Guess that makes me," He grinned and stared straight into Ichigo's eyes. "The First of The Seventeen."

Ichigo didn't understand what this meant. But what he didn't realize was that his crimson charm changed to rose pink. The eye contact made him uncomfortable, causing him to turn away from the source. He changed the subject in hopes of making progress.

"I'm going. I must go find my brother." To his suprise, Udahara, just a few inches over him, turned to the side, giving hik access to the door. As he walked past, he put his hand out in front of him.

"Whenever you need me, just think of my name." With that, he dissolved into thin air. Not believing what he saw, he continued out of the room and down some halls to a desk. There was a man with spiky red hair sitting behind the white desk.

"May I help you?" He asked in a bored tone. Ichigo looked around for a moment, deciding what to say.

"I need to see Ulquiorra Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Please." The man, Renji, as his nametag said, nodded, grabbed a piece of paper, typed sone stuff into his computer, and jotted the information down on a slip of paper. The orangette nodded in thanks and scurried off down the hall.

He jumped into the elevater as he looked at the rooms. He was on the second, Ulquiorra was on the seventh, and Grimmjow was on the third. He decided to visit his brother first, still not sure about his emotions towards Grimmjow at this moment in time. He pushed the seven button and got off a minute later.

Gliding down the endless halls, his eyes flickered back and forth between the paper and the halls. Belittling his fear, he walked into the room marked '716'.

Entering the room, he caught sight of his still bruised brother, hooked up to all kinds of machines. He walked over to the side of his bed and held his hand in his own. He thought as the steady beep of the heart monitor faded away in his head. He thought of what had happened to him. But he didn't know what to do now. He stayed by his side until consciousness left his side.

...

I knowwww. Barley worth readinv, I'm sorryyy! I'm just kinda between a rock and a hard place with this right now but I put out this little segment so you wouldn't have to wait forever. I promise you I'm still working on this and I'll update ASAP. Please don't hate me Cuz I love you.

-IUG


	10. His Life, Everyone's Sorrow

Hi there everyone. I got this out of me today. I wrote it finally I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having... Trouble. I'm just really upset. But I'm trying not to get my feelings in the way of my writing. It's short, sorry but the shorter, the less time. So lets get into it.

...

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. Staring into his brother's lifeless face. Searching for meaning. But he knew it was long.

When the nurse came in to give him his next round of shots, he knew he couldn't put off confronting Grimmjow any longer. He exited the room and re-etered the elevator.

'Udahara... Udahara... Why does that sound so familiar?' Not much time to think, he got off at the seventh floor, his door was the first he saw. He opened his door and found it looked exactly like his room.

He closed it behind him and muttered a curse when he heard a grunt from the bed. He peered over the separation curtain and came face to face with his 'lover.'

His anxiety immediately turned to fear once he saw the other's face. He had the urge to pop him in the jaw but resisted when he saw the anxiety on the others face. He approached him and his face saddened, he was expecting a verbal beating.

After a long staring contest, Ichigo approached Grimmjow, slapped him hard, and before he even had time to recover, embraced him. Tears started to flow like a waterfall from his eyes, soaking Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow knew better than to push him off so he just held him.

As he started getting used to the warmth of the other in his arms, ichigo aggressively pulled away and faced away from him.

"Tell me now. Tell me now what the fuck happened and why." Now Ichigo faced him, glossy streaks down his face and eyes stained red. "I need to know."

Grimmjow felt his heart blow up into a million pieces. He never meant to hurt Ichigo. He was only following orders that were given to him.

"Ichigo... Im sorry. I know you probably don't give a rat's ass about me but I am truly sorry. I was following orders. The boss gave the orders to my section boss, Shiro. It was to kill you. Before I had this asassignment. I really did think you were a magnificent creature."

But Grimmjow's words fell on deaf ears'.

"... You knew all along. My house.. My memory... My family... Everything."

There was nothing he could say. It was all true. So what's the use in arguing?

He just wanted to hold the orange headed beauty. To explain to him why he did it. It was to protect him. He was in the same position as Ulquiorra after all.

...

The horns of cars were accompanied by the aroma of gas. The soft drops of drizzling rain barley making an appearance. Taking long strides with his legs, Grimmjow gradually progressed down the street. At his own pace, of course.

Nothing in his life really, excited him anymore. Sure he was a little rich. Not too much but just enough to get him known as a name in designer clothes called Sexta's Sexy Stylez. But what was the point? He had had everything he needed. What else was there?

Sliding around the corner, he bumped into a kid. Well, not really a kid. Just younger than him. He was only 28 for goodness sakes. So this "kid" was probably in his mid twenties. He was an emo if he ever knew one.

With his raven black hair, green tattoo's (not that he had anything against them. Hell, he even had his fair share on his eyes too) and grey almost white skin. He looked in his eyes but not for more then a second because the other quickly presses on in the opposite direction.

Behind him was his childhood friend Shiro. With his snow white hair, matching skin, and black sclera layered with gold iris, he looked insane. Ready to go in for the kill at any moment. He just also happened to be his boss. No, not in 'Sexta's Sexy Stylez'. In a gang-ish-thing. What? Grimmjow didn't tell you? Well, allow me.

.

The people that were there last night? Well, whoevers left of them, stayed together. Remember when Shiro said that the others (besides Ulquiorra and Ichigo) were like his family? Well it's because they were kind of in a group see? With Aizen at the head.

Their jobs usually consisted of dirty work for others. This time it just happened to be a personal request from Shiro, the leader of his section. Ok, that's what you need to know. Back to Grimmjow.

.

Shiro caught a glimpse of him from the other side of the street and winked while talking in the emo's ear. Lastly, a beauty with perfect pearly, peach skin and milk chocolate eyes trailed behind Shiro. He looked confused. In a daze even. But his smile was beautiful. He looked like a child discovering the world for the first time.

...

It's been weeks since then. After that, Shiro told him that he was his twin brother and he had talked and hung out with the boy a lot. They even confessed their love. It was amazing. Until the drug kicked in. And he got his orders. He was told to assist in killing him or Grimmjow would be the one to do it himself.

How could he explain all this? That's right. He couldn't. He looked at Ichigo's crying form and noticed his necklace. But something about it was off. He remembered having sex with him and then taking the charm for Shiro. He could never forget the deep red stone. Red, that's right. It wasn't red anymore. It looked pink?

"Hey Ichigo? How'd you get your necklace to change colors like that?"

Ichigo glared at him as if talking to an idiot. "Don't be stupid. It's always been red like... Pink? What?" As his words fell out of his mouth he pulled the necklace out simultaneously and noticed the color change. He stared at it for a second. Maybe it was just the light? No it couldn't be. Grimmjow was right. What was happening to his life?

...

Yeah. Pretty shit I know. Again sorry. I don't know why I'm like this but I'm hoping it'll get better. Signing out.

-IUG


	11. The Last Chapter?

*hides from everyone* Uhhh... I know its been really long... Andddd I'm really sorry. Before this starts, I just wanna take a second to recognize the supportive reviews by Enjali, Bake Kage Usagi, and Mizuki 8D. I appreciate your positive and amazing reviews and support thank you so much. You guys are really the best! And anyone who already hasn't, go check out their stories.

Anddd now to the news. I'm not so sure if I'll be continuing this sorry. Its been a few good months and I've cone up with nothing. I have no inspiration. I'm just not sure if I should be writing long stories. I don't think its for me. But I mightmight MIGHT start a series of one shots instead. I've beeb thinking about it and I've decided those are more for me. So, if I do decide to do that, then I'll take any pairing and requests in my PMs

But, there is still a slim chance that this story will be continued. Leave your opinion in the comments and I'll get back to all of you.

~IUG


End file.
